


Pardonné

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [54]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Comment Bruce est rentré à Gotham après Justice League sans le Flying Fox ?





	Pardonné

Pardonné

  
Clark sourit légèrement, c'était assez drôle de voir Batman ne pas trouver ses mots et essayer de lui dire qu'il l'appréciait. Il partit s'occuper des civils et avec un travail d'équipe, renvoya Steppenwolf sur sa planète. Ils avaient gagné. Cyborg et Flash cognèrent leurs poings ensemble, la guerrière et l'atlante partirent parler de l'histoire de leur nation, et il voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec Bruce, qu'il sentait nerveux et inconfortable depuis quelques instants. Ses battements de cœur avaient considérablement augmentés et ses souffles étaient moins réguliers. Clark attrapa la cape du justicier qui essayait de fuir, et le tourna vers lui, toujours son léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Bruce était un peu énervé et il y avait un rougissement visible sur ses joues. Clark se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille, leur nez se touchant presque, le rougissement s'intensifia et Bruce bégaya quelques mots. Clark raffermit sa prise et commença à léviter.

  
''J'ai vérifié, je suis ton seul moyen pour rentrer à Gotham. Victor s'occupe de Barry et Diana d'Arthur. À moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer à pied.'' Clark déclara en passant ses bras sous la cape noire et au niveau des jambes pour tenir Bruce comme une mariée

  
Bruce bégaya une nouvelle fois de son inconfort et son rougissement s'intensifia. Clark pensa qu'il aurait dû y aller un peu plus calmement, mais il y avait été pressé de retourner à Gotham pour finalement visiter la fameuse Batcave. Une fois arrivés à la Maison du Lac, il remercia Alfred de le laisser entrer, et de lui laisser emprunter des vêtements de Bruce, légèrement plus grands que lui. Bruce s'était aussi changé, Clark nota la présence de cernes plus grosses qu'avant Doomsday. Clark comprit vite que Bruce passait plus de temps dehors la nuit et moins dans son lit, sûrement pour essayer d'excuser ses actes passés. Clark repassage un bras autour de la taille de Bruce et l'embrassa, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Il resserra son emprise quelques secondes plus tard, se délectant du visage extrêmement rouge de Bruce.

  
''Je te pardonne tout ce que tu as fait.'' Clark déclara en tenant Bruce contre son torse

''Je... Je... Clark...'' Bruce murmura

  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du Wayne, et Clark prit plaisir à les essuyer, avant de le serrer plus fort contre lui. Le pardon ne fut pas difficile à obtenir.

  
Fin


End file.
